pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Reminiscence
Sani (Jump to game credit section...) |Box title = Plants vs. Zombies The Last Reminiscence |Row 2 title = Genre: |Row 2 info = Tower Defense |Row 3 title = Platforms: |Row 3 info = iOS Android |Row 4 title = Cost: |Row 4 info = $2.99 (with in-app purchases) }}Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Reminiscence is a spin-off game in Plants vs. Zombies. It features dreamy storyline and worlds. Overview This game is played along with its storyline. Mirine, the main character of the game, suffered from depression and fell unconscious one day and woke up in an unknown land called "The Last Reminiscence". She couldn't remember anything prior to her arrival. She had to find a way to get back to her reality world and travels to various places across The Last Reminiscence that was plagued by zombies. Concept "The Last Reminiscence" dimension The Last Reminiscence is formed by Mirine's past memories inside her mind. Each world (location) in The Last Reminiscence corresponds to memorable events that happened during each period of her life, which is revealed when the player reaches Mellow Memories. The Last Reminiscence will continue to thrive as long as Mirine stays happy and strong with her reality world. Since Mirine is depressed, The Last Reminiscence is at risk of a falling apart so the memory guardian formed armies of the undeads to keep her living inside The Last Reminiscence inside her mind forever, in which the memory guardian thought would make her happy and as a result will maintain the stability of The Last Reminiscence. Design There are some principles that the designing of this game follows. *Worlds are unreal and has dreamy theme. *The vibes and feelings of this game is made to feel unlike PvZ while still keeping PvZ core mechanics. *There are no returning plants and zombies from the previous games apart from the ones from tutorial. *Unlike Plants vs. Zombies 2, upgrades are replaced with "pendants" that is similar in concept but the player can only choose 3 for the level. Power-Ups are used by spending "lune", which is similar to sun but is received from defeating zombies. See these sections for more information. Tutorial At the first startup of the game, the game will lead you to tutorial. Peashooter is unlocked before level 1. Storyline Mode Upon completion of tutorial, player begins the adventure along the storyline. The storyline features 5 worlds (locations) in The Last Reminiscence. These five worlds are unlocked in order after finishing tutorial, listed below. Cloudy Skylands After finishing tutorial, Mirine (main character of the game) suddenly feels unconscious and everything goes blank. She then wakes up in a white house. She meets a mysterious man named Morea and finds out that she is in the skylands, then proceeds to explore the place. Cyber Highway After finishing Cloudy Skylands, Mirine and Morea found a little robot named Dagtron sitting in the skylands and soon found out that the main computer of his body was affected by zombies. Without the main computer functioning properly, he would soon shut down. The two agreed to help, so Dagtron shrunk them to get inside him. Sweety Candyland After Mirine and Morea had fixed Dagtron, they came across a cat-like figure sitting by a lake. The cat figure, named Azura, came from Sweety Candyland, which had been taken over by zombies. Mirine agrees to help, so Azura carried everyone to Sweety Candyland by flying. Dream Waltz After restoring peace to Sweety Candyland, a mysterious man in cloak appears, whose name is revealed to be "Mirexus". Mirexus asked Mirine about her memories, but Mirine couldn't remember anything before Cloudy Skyland events. Mirexus said that he could help her, so everyone followed him out of Sweety Candyland and entered his mansion. Everyone was enjoying the dinner until the zombies entered the room! Mellow Memories Mirine, Morea and Azura now enters a mysterious area called Mellow Memories. One by one, Mirine's memories appear right in front of her eyes, each has its own connection to Morea, Dagtron and Azura. Mirexus wanted to keep Mirine in her own dreams to keep them from falling apart, but she fights back, believing there's an another way. Note: This world is a collaboration of many different users. Locations Of The Worlds - Simple illustration of "The Last Reminiscence" - Unlike PvZ2 with worlds taking places in a different timeline and dimension altogether, all the 5 worlds in this game take place in the same dimension, The Last Reminiscence, and can be travelled to each place physically. *Cloudy Skylands takes place on the islands at the top of The Last Reminiscence. *Cyber Highway takes place in a robot (Dagtron) that wandered into Cloudy Skylands. *Sweety Candyland takes place at the center of the main island, right below Cloudy Skylands. *Dream Waltz takes place in a mansion in a forest at the other side of the river surrounding Sweety Candyland. *Mellow Memories is where the edge of The Last Reminiscence is called. Dream At the end of the Storyline, Mirine receives an item that gets sent into her bedroom in reality world. She then gets back to her reality world. She can use that item to return to the imaginary world to play Dream Mode in her good night sleep. There are several things to play in Dream Mode. Extras This mode contains packs of levels, each level has various twists and the player has to complete certain objectives to win the level. Certain levels will also let the player try plants that cannot be unlocked in Storyline mode. Dream Portal The player can choose to replay any level in Storyline Mode Level. Power Ups This game uses a system called Lune for Power Ups. Each zombie defeated will add 1 Lune to the Lune Bar at the bottom of the screen in-game. Lune is spent to use Power Ups and is not carried on to the next levels, just like Sun. 3 Power Ups can be chosen before starting the level. To use Power Ups, the player can tap the lune button and select the Power Up they wish to use. List of Power Ups Obtained along the storyline. Pendants Pendants are similar to PvZ2's Upgrades which are utilities that enhance the gameplay positively. However, unlike PvZ2, players can only choose 3 pendants to take effect for the level before starting one. List of Pendants Unlocked for free upon completing levels Shop system - With 5 more Pendants, 5 more Power Ups and 12 plants . - - Page coming soon...! - . . .................................................................................................... .................................................................................................... .................................................................................................... .................................................................................................... .................................................................................................... .................................................................................................... .................................................................................................... .................................................................................................... .................................................................................................... ....................................;lc:;'.......................................................... .................................'coOK0O0d:;'....................................................... .................................lkO0OkkOkxko'...................................................... .................................;:lkOOOkc:c:....................................................... ....................................,::c;....................'cdl;.................................. .............................................................:OKKO:................................. ...................................,,....................c0K0O:................................. ........................',,;,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,.............,oxdc'................................. ................................,,'..',;;;;;;;;'............................................... ............................'looooddxkkxoccc,','.,;,.............................................. ............................d0000kxO00OOOk0Kkddoc;;,'............................................... ...........................;O0O0Odx00OkKKOXNKOO0xoxolooc:'. ....................................... ...........................,dkO0kdk0OxONXOXWN0k0kkkkxkkk0x,......................................... ............................'ldlldkOkdONKkOWWKkOOxdxxkkdxOl......................................... ............................':c:;xXXK00xclldXXkO0kdxxk0Oxd:.....................,::'................ ............................:xkxxKWWWWNxlxkONKkO0kddxOOxxl..................',;:ccldl'.............. ............................okONNWWWWWWNKKXWW0kOOxoxkkOkdl................,:c:;'...,ko.............. ...........................,xOxONWNXKXWWWWWWXOOOxdldkxOkoo;.............,:c:;',;,..:Ol.............. ............................oOkooOX0k0NWWWWN0kOko:';okOdldo...........,::;,....',.'kk'.............. .............................::;,.:x0XNNXXKOxxdl,..;dxl:lxo.........,::,'.........'kd............... ....................................';ck00KK0c....',,...cx:.........';;,...........ol............... ..............................';:::cc:o0XXXNWO:;::::;,...;;............,;;'.......:xxc,............. ..............................,:coddkOkOXNXOOOkOOOOOkdlc;................,::'..;ok00Okkoc,.......... .................................;xkxxdxOkxxxxxxo:;;;,.................;:,.:O00KKKK0Okx;......... .................................lNWNOoxOdlx0KXNx'........................;:,.:kO0XXXXXKkxc......... ................................'xWMW0xxxddKMMMMXl........................::;.;xO0XXXXXKkxc......... ..........:,....................,OMMNOxOOxkXMMMMMOl;......................::;.,dkOKXXXXKOxl......... ...,;;,,',dO;....................dWMWOxOOxkXMMMMW0xc'.....................;:;..lxdxkO0OOkkl......... ...':clldKXNk;.........;l;.......,0MMKxkOxxKMMMMXdl:'.......':c,..........::;...,;codxkxl;.......... ........':lx0XOdc,.....,oxxdol;,.'dNMXkkOxxKMMMNxcc:,..,clldkKO:..........;:;......',::'............ ............'oxONX0xl,...oXXKkollloKMXkxkkxKNXKxcllllc:okkk0KKKd..........;:;....................... ...............'cxKWWXk;;OWWNkoddl;:ddolccldd::::loooooooookXWWXl.........;:;....................... ..................'cxKWNKXWW0doddool;';,..;,...;codddddddddol0WWNx........;:;....................... .....................'cxKNWXxoddokNWNOoc::cldxdxxooooodddddd::0WWWx'......,:;'...................... ........................cxkxdddodKNNMNkxkkxkXXkkOkkxdoooodddl.,xNWNd......,:;'...................... ........................coooddod0X0XMNOxOOkkX0xOOOOOOkdlodddo;..c0WXl.....,:;'...................... .......................'ldddodkOK00XNXkxOOkO0kkkkkkkkkxllddddc...'xNXc....';;'...................... .......................,odddocxXNNXKK0OOOOOOOxxkkkOOOkdlkKkooo,....oXOd:..';;'...................... .......................;dddl,..ckK0kOKNNNNNNKkxkkkkkOxc;cc,,cdc....'l0NKl'';:'...................... .......................:dl;.......lXNNNNKxolloocc:;,.......;:'.....,xWW0l;:,.................... .......................;;'..........;oxk00l............................c00c;:,:dl................... ......................................................................ldc;,:;,................... ...........................................................................;;,,..................... ...........................................................................,;,...................... .....................................................................';lOkc:;,...................... ...............................................................':cloxOXXkol::,...................... .........'cdxko;,....................................';;'....,lkXNNWWWWK; .,:,...................... ..........oXXK0O0Oxdooolcc,........................,oOKXKOkkOKNWWWKOO0x:...,:,...................... ...........';;l0WWWWWWWWWWKoccc,.................:oONWWWWNNWWWWWWXo........,:,...................... ...............l0XNNK00XNWWWWNN0dc:;;;,,,;;;;;clxKWWWWN0kxdk000Od;.........,:;...................... .................,:;''cdkKXNNNK00XNXXXX0O00OO0X0OkkkOOxololllllo:..........,:;...................... ......................:llldxkxddox0XXXX0O00K00Odoooollllooooooodc..........,:;...................... ......................colllllllooodOKK0OKNNNNXOoodooooooooodddddc..........,c;...................... ......................collllllooodd0WWNKXWWWWW0oooooooooooodddddc..........,c:'..................... .....................'lollllllooodddddxlcloooc;'coooooooooodddddl'.........,c:'..................... .....................,llllcllloodddo,...........;oooooooooodddddd;.........'::'..................... .....................:olllllllooddddc'..........,loooooooooddddddc.........,cc;'.................... .....................colllllllooddddd;..........,looooooooododdddd;......;ddddol,................... ....................,ooolllllooodddddl'.........,oooooooooodooddddo,.,c:',oddoll;.:ll;.............. ....................:ooolccclooodddddo;.........;oooooooooodoodddddoxNWX0kxxxkkkk0NWNXk;............ ....................loc,'....,;codddddl'........:oooooooooodoooddddxXWNXNWWXNNNWWNNWWNNKc........... ...................,:'..........';:lodd;........;ooooooooodddooolc;;kWNXXNWNNNKNWNXNNNNN0;.......... .....................................,,'..........,,;;;;;;,''....:KWXXXNNNNKXWNNWNNNWNl.......... .....................................................................cKNXXXNNNXXWWWWNNNWXc.......... ......................................................................cKNNXXXNNXNWWNNNNN0;.......... .......................................................................lXNNXNWWKKNNXXNNNx........... ........................................................................oXWNNWWK0XNXNXNK;........... ...........................................'.............................xWWXXNKKNWWNNXo............ ........................................;:lxd:,ld,.......................,0WXKXKXNWWNXd............. ........................................cXWK0XXWO' .......................oNXKKKNWWWXo.............. .......................................:KMMXOXMMk. .......................cXNK0XWMWO:............... .....................................'lKMMMXONMM0, .......................dNNXNWNOl................. ................................;oxO0XWMMMNO0WMMNc.......................cKNX0kl;................... ...............................cKMMMMWNXOxdONMMMK:......................,odc;....................... ...............................':cclcc;'..,0MMMNo................................................... ..........................................cXMMXd'................................................... ..........................................;xdl,..................................................... .................................................................................................... Game credit * : Creator * : MM* co-director, Almanac remastering, dialogues, extras mode, game revival * : Plant and teaser artworks for MM * : MM art team * : Artwork for MM's Remirose, game revival * : Early supporter, creator of Absofruit Zero and Glacarrot Icing. * : Early supporter, MM art adviser *Sani: Almanac entry for some shop plants and also one other plant. *MM means Mellow Memories More info *Dialogues *Plot and explanations *Version History *Almanac Statistics Category:Game versions Category:Games Category:Punji's Creations